Geographic information systems (GIS) technology is increasingly used to provide geo-spatial data to a wide variety of business, government, and academic applications. GIS is often described as a collection of computer hardware, software, geographic data, and personnel which combine to record, store, process, interpret, and distribute geographically referenced data. GIS permit users to selectively interpret geo-spatial data in order to identify relationships, patterns, or trends that may not be readily discerned using traditional charts, graphs, or spreadsheets.
However, there are several factors which limit the use of GIS. One factor is the cost of deploying data collectors for GIS systems. Dedicated GIS data collectors are often large (e.g., up to 4-5 pounds) and expensive ($1500-$5000) per unit. Adding to the expense per-unit is the need for a console to which the recorded GIS data is downloaded. Many organizations use a dedicated personal computer (PC) for each deployed GIS data collector. The PC is needed in order to upload data dictionaries onto the GIS data collector which describe what data will be recorded that day and to download their recorded data at the end of the day. Additionally, at the end of the day, bottlenecks in downloading the collected data may occur if all of the users are at the office at the same time.